poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts' mother
This is how At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts’ mother goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). the gates of the Queen of Hearts' castle Guard: Name? Jeff: Jeff the alligator. Guard: Right then. In you go. Name? Animal: I can't remember. Guard: Right then. In you go. Ryan who is waiting in the line Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Connor gets out of Detention. at a Wonderland tree and saw two grins Huh? I didn't know these are teeth. and Cody appears Cody Fairbrother: Hey, bro. Going to a party I see? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And how did you got up in that tree? Kitty Cheshire: We just appeared on it, Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Meow. Kitty's mom! Huh. Maybe she is already inside. Kitty Cheshire: You're right, Cody. Ryan See you later, Ryan. and Kitty dissapears Ryan F-Freeman: See you later, Guard: Name? Evil Ryan: Ryan Hearts. Son of the Queen of Hearts. Guard: Right then. In you go. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Hello. I am here for the party. Card guard: Name please? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Nurse Nancy Cortex. Card Guard: Cortex, Huh? What a big surprise. You're not on the list. Step aside. Nancy to the side Name please. Johnny: Johnny. Card Guard: Right then. In you go. places a jocker card on Ryan's Armor then leaves Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. What is this card. up the joker card "Just say the who you want to be, and that's The you that they will see"? Cool. I could use this later. the card in his notebook Guard: Name? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman. Card Guard: Right then. In you go. goes through the gate Ryan F-Freeman: That was easy. Now. If I were the Cheshire Cat, where would I know the Storybook of Legends. Evil Ryan: Don't know. But, I think Lizzie's mom is happy. Let's watch. frog seevant hops by Frog: All hail the Queen of Hearts and her amazing skills at croquet. Queen of Hearts: That's right! It's my birthday! And I'm going to play croquet, and everyone is going to watch me! Fish: But your majesty, more guests have arrived! Queen of Hearts: Ooh! Presents! Fish: Presenting Lord Unicorn! Queen of Hearts takes the present and gives it a rattle. She tosses the present to a pile of presents Fish: Presenting, Ah... ummm.... Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like she's bored, Evil me. Evil Ryan: You and me both, Queen of Hearts: Ball! hedgehog arrives with a croquet ball. The Queen of Hearts gives the ball a whack and it flys around the garden. The ball rolls near the wicket and the crowd is disapointed. Ryan casually whistles a tune and taps the ball in the wicket with his foot Crowd: Yay! Frog: Excilent shot, your majesty. Crowd: and cheering Queen of Hearts: Oh, this is such fun! I'm the happiest queen in the world! Except... oh! faints into a chair I'm the most missrible queen in the world! I have been so looking forward to seeing my dear daughter Lizzie on my birthday. Frog: Of course, your majesty. Evil Ryan: Uhh. Miss. I know Lizzie is ok. I am here for the party. Queen of Hearts: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey